


Scotch and Handcuffs

by teyla



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Abandonment (kinky and with resolution), Bondage, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in April 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: It takes more than being left tied up for the entire duration of a football match for Sam Tyler to lose interest in the Gene Genie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ in 2008](http://t-eyla.livejournal.com/156838.html) and reposted here with minor edits. Thanks to euclase for the beta!

Turned out the fifteen minutes of half-time were over by the time Gene had made himself a sandwich, so he didn't make it back to the bedroom until the match was over.

Holy sweet mother of mercy, if looks could kill.

Gene wasn't going to let Gladys' sulking spoil his good mood, though. City had smothered the bastards from Leeds with a glorious three to one, and now all that stood between them and the cup were the wet-ended United wimps, which made the cup as good as theirs.

And if that wasn't enough to put him in a high spirit, there was a gorgeous half-naked man cuffed to his bed.

Gene sipped his scotch and appreciated the sight. Sam glowered up at him, apparently still too offended to open his mouth. Gene wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of speaking first, though. After all, he had the upper hand here.

At some point, Sam seemed to realize that as well. "Are you going to uncuff me or what?"

Gene pursed his lips. "Oh, I dunno. Actually, I quite like you where y'are."

Sam's eyes got even darker. "Gene, I'm not in the mood anymore. Uncuff me. Now."

"Are you sure?" Gene tilted his head to one side and made a show of looking Sam up and down, letting his eyes wander over the exposed chest and the fuzz of blond hair that trailed a line downwards to disappear in the waistband of Sam's low-cut cords. He felt a surge of satisfaction when he noticed his scrutiny having the desired effect, but when he looked back up at Sam's face, it betrayed nothing of the building arousal. "'Cause I could think of so many things I could do to you besides uncuffing you."

Sam licked his lips, and Gene swiftly climbed onto the bed, planting his knees on either side of Sam's hips and straddling his waist. He took another sip of scotch. "But if you'd rather I let you go, jus' say the word."

The way Sam's face showed clearly the fight he was battling with his pride made Gene’s cock twitch. He slowly ran his tongue over his lips, tasting the scotch, and then reached out to trail a casual finger down Sam's chest and stomach.

There was the slightest hitch in Sam's breathing. "All right, maybe I'm still in the mood. Not like this, though. Uncuff me, Gene."

Gene straightened up, in the process wriggling his hips and creating some friction whose effect showed clearly in the slight widening of Sam's eyes.

Gene raised his eyebrows. "You really are sure, then? That you want nothing of this?" He ran a hand along Sam's chest and found a nipple, pinching it just hard enough to make Sam gasp, then running a caressing thumb over it.

Sam swallowed and ran his tongue over his lips. Gene could feel Sam's erection straining against those damn tight trousers of his, and when he moved back, he made sure his own hard-on didn't go unnoticed.

"All right then, I'll get the keys." He made as if to get up when there was a rattling sound. Sam had tried to reach out, but had only succeeded in jerking the chain of the cuffs.

"Wait," he said. Gene stopped, raising an inquiring eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Maybe we could. Y'know." Sam moved his wrists. "Try this."

Gene sat back. "Oh now there's a surprise. Gladys changed her mind." He took a sip of his scotch and rested his free hand on the bare skin of Sam's stomach. "Does that mean you don't want to be uncuffed?"

"Yes."

"Want to stay cuffed to the bed and let me do whatever I bloody well please with you?"

Sam took a deep breath, and Gene could feel the narrow hips beneath him straining upwards. "Yes, Gene, that's what it means."

"Oh, well, in that case..." Gene leaned forward to put his tumbler down square on Sam's chest. He'd been carrying it around for a while, but he'd actually bothered with ice this time, and Sam gasped as the cold, moist glass made contact with his bare skin. "Don't you go spilling my drink."

He moved backwards, rearranging himself so he was kneeling between Sam's legs, and with both hands free, he made a quick job of unbuttoning Sam's trousers and pushing down his pants. Sam was fully aroused, and his hard cock curved upwards to his navel. Gene ran his fingers over it once, twice, before he wrapped his hands around the base and looked up.

"Watch that scotch, Gladys. I don't want to have to sleep in two wet patches t'night."

Without waiting for an answer, Gene bent and took Sam into his mouth. He went down on him hard and fast, licking, sucking and taking him in as deep as he could. He was using all the tricks every quick, dirty back-alley blowjob had ever taught him, and soon Sam was panting, his whole narrow frame trembling with the strain of trying to keep still enough not to upset the glass of scotch on his chest.

Gene sucked Sam in once more, sliding his tongue along the saliva-slick shaft, and as he moved back he grazed his teeth over the skin. Sam let out a strangled cry and bucked upwards into Gene's mouth. Gene quickly pulled back and gripped his hips to push him back down.

"Now, none of that!" Gene ordered.

Sam's breathing was going fast, but so far, he'd managed to keep still enough for the scotch not to spill. He groaned and wriggled his hips ever so slightly. "C'mon, Gene, you can't stop there!"

Gene straightened up. "Don't worry, I won't."

His own erection was pushing almost painfully against the fabric of his pants, and taking in the sight of Sam flushed, writhing and cuffed to the bed didn't do anything to make the urge less persistent. Gene quickly shed his shirt, and fumbled open his trousers as he reached for the lube.

He had to give his fussy lover some credit for managing not to spill the scotch as he stretched and prepared him with two slick fingers, then entered him quickly, feeling Sam's muscles spasm and flex around his cock.

"Oi, Gladys, watch it," he said, now breathing rather heavily himself, "or this'll be over much quicker than you'd like."

Gene took a moment to get accustomed before he started moving, slowly at first but speeding up quickly. Sam had twisted his hands and wrapped his fingers around the cuff's chains, and he was pushing back against him as well as he could, lips parted and eyes screwed shut tightly.

Gene put his hands on Sam's thighs, fingers spread, and thrust forward again and again. Soon, he could feel the heat building up at the base of his spine, and he reached out for Sam's cock and pumped it hard, once, twice, until he felt the man underneath him shudder and a warm wetness spilling over his fingers. Sam's muscles tightened as he came, pushing Gene over the edge as well.

When their climaxes had subsided, Gene found himself half-lying on top of Sam, holding himself up with one arm. He collapsed fully, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"One of these days, Sammy," he mumbled into the sweaty skin of Sam's shoulder. "One of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack."

Sam laughed somewhat breathlessly. "Let's make that one of the days we're not using the cuffs, then."

Gene snorted and rolled off the other man. "I'm touched by your concern, Tyler." He wriggled his shoulder and reached between the sheets to pull out the glass that had slipped off after all. He grunted. "We made a bloody mess."

"Yes, I think we'll have to change the sheets. Before that, though, could you _please_ uncuff me now?"

"Yes, right." He reached for the keys that he'd left on the night stand and freed Sam's left hand; then leaned over him to unlock the other pair of cuffs.

The second both of Sam's hands were free, Gene felt the other man twist underneath him. He was grabbed by the wrists and flipped onto his back, and the next moment he found himself pinned down by a hundred and fifty pounds of wiry DI.

His first reaction was to struggle, but Sam leaned down harder, efficiently immobilizing him. His face was less than five inches from Gene's, and he was staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again."

Gene stopped his attempts to get free and squinted up at Sam in consternation. "Do what again? Blow you? Fuck yer brains out?"

"Cuff me to the bed and leave me there for almost _two bloody hours_."

"Oh. That." Gene frowned and tried to shift only to find that he still couldn't move. "All right, I won't."

Sam kept staring at him. Gene rolled his eyes. "I _won't_. I promise."

Sam stayed where he was for another moment before he let go of Gene's wrists and sat back, smiling. "Good." He rolled off Gene and swung his legs over the side of the bed, then looked back over his shoulder to wink at Gene. "It's your turn next time."

"My turn-- " Gene frowned, then caught on and eyed the handcuffs that were still attached to the bedposts. "No bloody way."

"Oh yes, way. Now get off the bed so I can change the sheets."

Gene grunted, but then he complied and struggled to disentangle himself. "Whatever you say. _Gladys_."


End file.
